


First Time Trying Anal

by 1MoreKiss



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Boyfriends, F/M, First Time, Love, M4F, bfe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1MoreKiss/pseuds/1MoreKiss
Summary: Summary: You and your girlfriend have been together a while and you’ve never tried anal. Tonight you decide to see if she’s up to trying it.Tags : [Script Offer] [M4F] [Anal Sex] [Love] [BFE] [Boyfriend] [Anal Creampie] [Cunnilingus] [Fingering] [First Time]
Kudos: 1





	First Time Trying Anal

First Time Trying Anal  
[M4F]   
Written by u/1MoreKiss on Reddit

Summary: You and your girlfriend have been together a while and you’ve never tried anal. Tonight you decide to see if she’s up to trying it. 

Hey baby; what movie are we watching tonight? I’m almost done with dinner, so I figured we’d eat and then just relax together. 

Okay, well I’ll get our plates ready while you look for something on Netflix. I’m kind of leaning towards a comedy tonight if that’s cool.

You’re the best. That one sounds great! (Places Plates of dinner on table in front of tv) 

Yeah come here and snuggle while dinner cools down. (Kissing sounds)

Mmmm. That’s my girl. Sit on my lap. Tell me about your day, love. 

Ahh, that seems stressful. I’m sorry. You’ll get your project done on time. I have faith in you! 

My day? I just went to the gym in the morning, and ran into the office for about an hour. And yes, I know it’s my day off but I wanted to get a little work done first! 

Let’s eat now so we can start our movie. 

(Eats dinner) (Pause for a short period of time while eating)

That was delicious! You did say Salmon over rice with asparagus was a favorite of yours, so I wanted to make it for you! 

What’s the reason? No reason! Why do you always feel like there’s an ulterior motive? 

I don't always suck up with your favorite dinner when I want something!! 

Okay, okay! You caught me… Well, after the gym I checked my phone and saw that little naughty picture you sent me from this morning and well, it really turned me on. My girl is so hot, how could I not be? 

You are! Mmm you make me think of all kinds of things when you send me pictures like that. You have a lovely ass baby. (Smirky laugh) 

(Kissing noises)

When you kiss me like this, it makes it really hard to focus on the movie.

I’m just saying…. You keep kissing me back like that and I doubt we’re even going to watch it! 

Mmmm. I have a question baby. Do you think we could try something tonight? We’ve never done it before and I’ve been thinking about it often. You and those naughty pictures really have my mind on that perfect ass of yours. 

Can we try Anal tonight? 

We can??? (Act shocked) I didn’t think you’d even say yes. We’ve never really talked about this much, but I’ve never done it before and I want to so badly with you. 

Mmm. Well, let’s put on a different movie just for background noise, so we don’t miss any of the one we wanted to watch! (Laughs) 

Come here baby. (Pulls into embrace and kisses passionately for a few seconds)

I love that you’re in a nightgown. That makes it very easy for me to slide my hands up it. (Hehehe) Ooooh did that have an effect on you baby? Mmm, your skin is so soft. 

I’m not teasing you. I’m trying to give you some proper foreplay. I want everything about this to make you feel good as well. I get hard just thinking about being lucky enough to wake up each morning next to you. 

Okay, okay. Follow me… 

You’ll see. Just follow me into the dining room. 

Bend over the table baby. Yes, the table. I think you’ll really like this… You’re comfortable? 

Mmm, very good. Now, I’m going to slide my hands up this nightgown and rub your shoulders because I know you love that. Does that feel nice?

Good. Now I’m gonna put my hands under your breasts and massage them gently as I slowly grind against your ass. My jeans are still on, I’m just getting us a bit ready. 

Fuuuuck, I’m so in love with you, and the fact that you’re so adventurous with me makes that even better. Do you feel what you do to me? My cock is tightly pressed into these jeans just waiting to come out and play. 

(Moans) 

When you’re ready, reach your hands behind you and undo my jeans and slide them off with my boxers while I’m playing with these nipples. Mmmm. I know my baby loves this. Just hearing your moans is making me so fucking horny. 

Yeah, my cock really needed that. Thank you. It was so tight in those jeans, and now you can feel the actual thing pressed against your body. 

Mmm turn over for me, please Love? Yes, I wanna kiss you a bit more. (Kissing sounds and a few moans)

Now before you give me that ass, I’m going to make you cum. I’m gonna get down on my knees and eat your pussy. Just stand there and enjoy it. Let me taste you. 

(Cunnilingus sounds and mmms)

Yeah, that’s it baby, grab my hair. I love hearing your noises. I love knowing you’re going to cum for me. 

Yes.. yes… cum all over my tongue. Ohhhh fuck, your noises are sooo hot. 

Mmm, did you like that baby? I sure as fuck did. You’re amazing holy shit.. I’m a lucky guy. (Kissing up her body to her mouth)

So, are you still up to trying this? 

Yes, I’m ready whenever you are. Just lean back against the table how we first started this.. good girl..what a beautiful ass you have my dear! (rawr & laugh)

Okay, okay! I’m going to put some lube on my cock, and then I’ll slowly put it in, alright? You tell me what you like or don’t like.. 

(Squeezes lube onto cock and rubs it in)

Mmm, are you ready? Nice and slow.. here’s just the head… ohhhhhh. You’re really tight. Are you doing okay? 

Alright, I’ll go a bit deeper… FUUUCK. Baby, this feels amazing.. it’s not hurting you is it??

No? Ok, Just keep going slow? Yes you got it.. ohhh baby feeling you this tight around my cock has got me really close… I’m almost all the way inside. Do you want me to go all the way?

Oh yeah, I want to. Once I do though, I’ll probably get in a few thrusts here and there, but I’m probably going to cum fast. You really feel amazing. 

Those little moans from you are gonna break me, you know that? Fuck baby. Okay, here I go, in and out, in and out.

(Lubed up anal sex noises)

Ohhh fuck.. I’m trying to hold out a bit longer but you pushing your ass back onto me is so fucking sexy. I’m gonna reach my hand around and play with your clit… I want you to cum again.. 

(Moans)

That’s it. That’s it baby.. oh you’re my good girl. You’re gonna cum??

Damn babe you must really like this too… Cum for me. Baby, cum right fucking now..(moans)

Tell me where you want me to cum? I’m gonna cum, oh god I’m going to.. oh in your ass? Oh fuck baby I’m gonna cum.. I’m cumming, oh I’m cummmmming!!!!! 

(Orgasm & heavy breathing)

How was it babe? 

Oh you liked it huh? Yeah, I did too. I’ve liked everything we do together. 

(Kissing a bit)

You amaze me, you know that right? 

Alright, alright, I’m done being mushy. You can put on the movie now. 

What’d you say? 

After the movie you want a shower… together?! Anything for you baby. (Laughing and over dramaticized kissing)

The End.


End file.
